


Хард мод

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, американский футбол ау, спорт, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима считает, что в американский футбол играют только мазохисты. Он один из них.





	Хард мод

**Author's Note:**

> Квотербек - «распасовщик», основной игрок команды нападения, находится непосредственно за центром и принимает от него мяч в начале розыгрыша.  
> Тайт-энд - может выполнять разные роли в команде: ловить, пасовать, стоять в линии и т.д.  
> Лайнмены/Лайнбекеры - блокируют игроков защиты, не давая им прорваться к квотербеку.   
> Блицевать - лайнбекеры или защитные беки пытаются атаковать квотербека.  
> Спайк - намеренно проваленный пас. «Спайк» делают для того, чтобы остановить часы, когда нападению не хватает времени на проведение атаки.
> 
> Прекрасному пейрингу в день отп 11.1

Некома всегда были занозой в заднице. Еще с тренировочных игр, когда Цукишима наблюдал за ними со скамьи запасных, их стиль можно было описать одним словом «бешеный». Команда нападения похуже Шираторизавы, честное слово. Их нахальный капитан называл себя «охотником», придумывал дурацкие названия атакам лайнменов, вроде «кошачий хват» или «подрезанные крылья». Цукишиму это поначалу забавляло, но он быстро понял, что в американском футболе нет и не может быть ничего забавного. В нем есть только устрашение соперников и жесткий бой. И еще стратегия, и Куроо Тецуро не пренебрегал никакими средствами, чтобы устрашить соперников еще перед игрой, но при этом никогда не выходил за прописанные правилами рамки. В своей команде он был сильным тайт-эндом ― этаким мастером на все руки ― что раздражало Цукишиму как скрежет когтей по стеклу, как бессмысленные разговоры или нелепые попытки Кагемы влиться в беседу не о футболе. Куроо Тецуро со своей самоуверенной улыбкой стал для Цукишимы сложно преодолимым препятствием, вершиной, на которую просто необходимо было взобраться, покорить, побороть, иначе все рухнет: Карасуно не пройдут в финал, надежды третьегодок будут разрушены. И Цукишиме не было бы до этого дела, если бы не Куроо, мать его, Тецуро. А признавать, что в раздражении и злости было что-то личное, не хотелось. Куроо пробрался под кожу Цукишиме, пророс там и медленно убивал как атипичная зараза.

Листок с расписанной стратегией летит в сторону, его тут же подхватывает Ячи и складывает на стол к стопке других, пока Цукишима думает, что было бы неплохо успокоиться и бросает короткое «извини».

В раздевалке все еще стоит запах цветов, несмотря на то, что Ямагучи с девочками вынесли их рано утром.

― А его серьезно зацепило, ― громко шепчет Хината где-то за спиной. ― Впервые вижу Цукишиму таким воодушевленным.

Нишиноя с Ямагучи нервно хихикают. Шепчутся они так громко, что игнорировать их очень сложно даже Цукишиме.

― Ты вчера Дайчи с Сугой не видел, ― говорит Нишиноя, ― я думал, они сожгут тут все.

― Но что случилось? ― наивно интересуется Хината.

― Капитан Некомы прислал Цукишиме цветы, ― шепчет Ямагучи. Предатель, так и хочется его заткнуть, чтобы не кормил их ресивера сплетнями, да еще звучащими так, будто случилось романтичное признание в любви, а не чертово издевательство. Цукишима думает об этом, в десятый раз обводя карандашом кружок, который на схеме присвоен Куроо.

― Цветы?! ― Хината удивляется слишком громко и слишком эмоционально. ― Вроде букета?

― Нет, ― мотает головой Ячи, ― несколько больших корзин.

Да уж несколько. Огромные плетеные тазы, которыми можно было накрыть половину маленькой страны. Куроо что, деньги девать некуда?

― Вау! ― искренне восхищается Хината, кажется, ему нравился некомовский капитан. Что ж, не удивительно. ― А цветы точно Цукишиме?

Его быстрый взгляд в сторону Киеко настолько очевиден, что можно даже не смотреть.

― На тренировочных играх этого не было, но Дайчи-сан сказал, что настоящая стратегия Некомы ужасна, ― в голосе Ямагучи слышится не обычное волнение, а переживание с примесью страха.

― Какая-какая? ― любопытствует Хината.

― Они играют очень жестко. Их главная цель ― вывести из строя квотербека, ― поясняет Нишиноя.

― Кошмар!

Хочется закатить глаза и взмолиться всем богам сразу. Цукишима опять спиной чувствует взгляд, но уже на себе. Невыносимые придурки. Он не выдерживает и оборачивается.

― Это не ужасная стратегия, ― он чуть было не добавляет несдержанное «идиоты», ― это нормальный американский футбол. Считайте что все, во что вы играли до этого ― школьное развлечение, хобби и обычный кружок. У Некомы профессиональный подход к спорту, а не любительский.

― Профессиональный ― значит калечащий людей? ― возражает Ямагучи и Цукишима замечает в его взгляде злость. Он правда переживает.

Цукишима одаривает его взглядом «Серьезно? Ты играешь уже год и до сих пор не замечал этого?»

Но он выбирает промолчать. Все сейчас напряжены, не просто справляться с давлением, когда твоя команда впервые за много лет выходит в четвертьфинал. Ямагучи прекрасно знает о травмоопасности, просто сейчас дело касается лично Цукишимы. Не хватало одного Акитеру с его извечным беспокойством. Детский сад какой-то.

Приходится заставить себя успокоиться, но это чертовски сложно. Цукишима примиряется со своими эмоциями, что к лучшему. Пусть он горит сейчас, чтобы на поле выйти подготовленным, хладнокровным и собранным, и во время игры никакой Куроо Тецуро не сможет вывести его из равновесия.

― Профессиональный ― значит если у тебя на пути стоит квотербек команды соперников ― от него надо избавиться, ― Цукишима заставляет себя звучать спокойно, но воображение уже рисует улыбку Куроо, уверенную позу, гордо расправленные плечи и негромкое «от тебя надо избавиться». По телу бежит дрожь, и непонятно, страх это или предвкушение. Вот только Цукишима не может припомнить, когда в последний раз он испытывал страх перед игрой. Он с самого начала не питал никаких иллюзий о спорте, который выбрал.

Грифель карандаша ломается и крошится на бумагу, Цукишима не замечает, как давит им слишком сильно, сразу откладывает в сторону.

Киеко, кажется, замечает это, но привычно игнорирует, спасибо ей, хоть кто-то в этом дурдоме понимает, как должен работать социум.

Очень жаль, что нельзя заткнуть собственные мысли, этого гребанного диджея в голове, который играет свою не поддающуюся контролю музыку, рисует в воображении странные картины, приплетает туда совершенно, казалось бы, неважные факты, вроде проступающих вен на крепких руках Куроо, линию его мышц в облегающей форме, плотно прилегающую к телу защиту.

К счастью, каким бы крутым и сильным Куроо не казался, он все равно лишь человек, и у него есть свои слабости, которые видны не только Цукишиме, но и Киеко. Она отрывается от монитора стоящего перед ней ноутбука, бросает взгляд на очередную стратегию Цукишимы и с коротким «смотри», поворачивает компьютер. И Цукишима смотрит. Киеко проигрывает короткий момент с атакой Куроо после паса их квотербека Кенмы. Губы растягиваются в довольной ухмылке, и Цукишима, выдвинув стержень в карандаше, проводит очередную линии на схеме.

― Спасибо.

Киеко кивает и возвращается к работе. До Цукишимы с Кагеямой она была квотербеком Карасуно, и, судя по облегчению, с которым она передавала свои обязанности первогодкам, эта должность ее серьезно тяготила.

Что касается Кагеямы… У него были прекрасные пасы, но стратегия хромала. Пасы Цукишимы… ну, мягко говоря, обычные, зато он просчитывал соперника на раз и устраивал отменные ловушки, а для квотербека это самое главное. Так что в стартовом составе против Некомы Укай выбрал Цукишиму.

И все равно Куроо обязательно доберется до Цукишимы, это было слишком очевидно, как и их разница в силе и опыте. Его уверенность читалась во взгляде, в советах, которые он не ленился давать Хинате, в открытке с написанными от руки иероглифами «Заранее приношу свои искренние соболезнования, мой дорогой Кей». Савамура с Сугой превратились в своих злобных двойников едва Киеко прочла эти строки. Разозлился даже Асахи, самый мягкотелый из третьегодок. Нет, серьезно, «мой дорогой»?

― Кагеяма, мне нужна твоя помощь, ― зовет Цукишима, чем удивляет даже Киеко. Она отрывается от анализа игр и смотрит на Цукишиму будто не может понять, как лучше на это реагировать и надо ли вообще.

― Ка… м… что? ― Кагеяма застревает в майке, то ли от недоумения, то ли от социальной неловкости.

― Надеюсь твои уши не пострадали в последней игре, потому что дважды повторять я не буду, ― тянет Цукишима, и довольно ухмыляется: провокация работает отменно, Кагеяма приходит в себя и привычно хмурится.

― Чего тебе?

― В одиночку мне не справиться с квотербеком Некомы, ― спокойно признает Цукишима, чем зарабатывает еще более удивленное лицо Хинаты, но от Кагеямы получает серьезный кивок. Отлично, в чем-то с этим угрюмым придурком проще, чем с открытым восторженным Хинатой. ― Он хорош в обмане и стратегии, но его очевидные минусы это рост и выносливость. Так воспользуемся этим.

Кагеяма каким-то образом понимает его, снова кивает. Только он и Киеко из всех присутствующих в данный момент могут понять уже выстроенную логическую цепочку их тактики. Ямагучи озадаченно молчит, Хината непонимающе хлопает глазами, наверняка копируя такую же недоумевающую Ячи.

Кенма для Цукишимы заноза в заднице под номером два. Выносливость у него может и хреновая, но Цукишима сам не многим лучше. В отличие от Кенмы, у Цукишимы есть рост, есть прекрасный ресивер в лице Хинаты, способный принять пас на чудовищной высоте, несмотря на свои метр с кепкой, есть Нишиноя ― произведение акробатического искусства и самый ловкий раннинбек из всех, с кем Цукишиме доводилось играть. С ними и с не ведущимся на обман Кагеямой шанс обойти уловки Кенмы довольно велик.

Это если говорить о Карасуно в защите. В нападении же… Цукишима делает вид, что упорно работает над очередной схемой, пока ребята, переодевшись, выходят из раздевалки. Оставшись в одиночестве, он прикрывает глаза и представляет нападение Карасуно. Асахи впереди передает ему мяч, они с Савамурой бросаются вперед на линию Некомы, у Цукишимы для паса будет пять секунд или меньше, прежде, чем Куроо прорвется. Избавится от мяча или защитить ― нужно будет решать быстро. Вряд ли Куроо ограничится обычным перехватом, раз уж он так не тривиально пообещал сломать Цукишиму.

Опять дурацкая дрожь. Только ненормальный решит играть в этот спорт, что ж, Цукишима давно проигрывал «нормальности» по всем параметрам.

Но когда он стоит на поле и разминает плечи, локти, пальцы, дрожи нет. Ни возбуждения, ни волнения, в отличие от Хинаты, который уже трижды бегал в туалет.

Цукишима замечает испепеляющий взгляд Савамуры в сторону Куроо, самодовольную и провоцирующую ухмылку того в ответ. Затем Куроо переводит взгляд за спину Савамуры и смотрит прямо на Цукишиму. Что-то внутри скручивается в узел, Цукишима хочет это что-то вытащить из себя и отправить в космос на вечные скитания. Очаровательно.

Цукишима мило улыбается ему в ответ и вежливо кланяется в приветствии. Ниже, чем обычно, задерживается в поклоне на лишнюю секунду, потому что все знают: Цукишима терпеть не может как сами церемонии и их соблюдение, и кланяется он не просто так. К его огромному удовольствию, маска самоуверенности на лице Куроо на мгновение, всего мгновение, но трещит по швам. Сам напросился, ублюдок, не с тем вздумал играть в провокации.

Куроо отворачивается к команде, что-то говорит их неприлично высокому новенькому ― определенно ресиверу. Кенма выглядит так, будто это самый неприятный день в его жизни, непривычно много хмурится. Зато остальная команда воодушевлена до предела. Они что-то радостно кричат, после чего Куроо отворачивается и, зажав подмышкой расписанный красно-черный шлем, идет к ним через поле. Так и хочется съязвить что-то вроде «вы не на дефиле, Куроо-сан», но Цукишима сдерживается. Сегодня он играет послушного мальчика, просто потому что Куроо это бесит больше всего.

― Хэй, Савамура, ― Куроо само очарование, сияет вежливостью, жмет руки Савамуре, Цукишима слышит хруст костей. ― Удачи в сегодняшней игре желать бессмысленно?

― Конечно, ― улыбается Савамура ― как будто приговаривает Куроо к смерти. ― Мы порвем вас без всякой удачи.

― Жду не дождусь, ― опасно смеется Куроо и поворачивается к Цукишиме. ― Надеюсь, ты получил мои цветы?

В открытую играем, значит? Вот так в лоб?

― Они очень милые, Куроо-сан, ― Цукишима излучает ядовитую доброжелательность, будь она газом, отравила бы полстадиона. ― Я не очень догадливый, подскажите, это была угроза или вы так флиртуете?

Куроо смеется. Бесстыже запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, острый кадык. Не хватало еще бессмысленно залипать на соперника перед матчем.

― Мне нравится твоя смелость, ― он одобрительно кивает, а Цукишима читает между строк: «было бы скучно, если бы ты испугался». ― Цукки, какой уровень сложности выберешь? Спорим, я раздавлю вас на базовом уровне с минимумом усилий?

Савамура рядом вспыхивает ― дьявол не иначе. Для лайнмена ярость ― это хорошо. Цукишима опережает его с ответом и неловко касается затылка ладонью.

― Что вы, Куроо-сан, я не сомневаюсь, что мы для вас как дети, но все же, хотелось бы посмотреть на что вы способны, когда не шутите.

― В полную силу, значит? ― серьезность Куроо еще больше к лицу, чем гребаная вежливость.

Вместо ответа Цукишима дарит ему неловкую улыбку неуверенного в себе подростка. Куроо это не задевает, ну или только внешне. Кто знает, о чем он на самом деле думает, только Цукишима все равно чувствует эту дурацкую искру взаимности. Жажду соперничества, взаимоуничтожения. Может Цукишима и выше, но физически Куроо порвет его на куски без особых усилий, когда доберется.

― Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, Куроо-семпай, ― он дарит тому еще один поклон.

― Посмотрим на твое поведение, ― цедит Куроо. Как его легко зацепить, замечательно.

Улыбка Цукишимы становится еще слаще, и этот раунд Куроо очевидно проигрывает. Он уходит к своей команде.

― Ему конец, ― выдает Савамура, щелкая застежкой на шлеме.

«Это мне конец», ― выдыхает Цукишима, заметно расслабляясь. Он проверяет ремешок очков, надевает шлем и бросает взгляд на Кагеяму.

Пусть Цукишима и в стартовом составе, это вряд ли надолго.

Дайчи выигрывает жребий и выбирает атаку. Кик-офф, мяч перехватывает Некома, Цукишима возвращается на скамью. В защите ему нет смысла торчать на поле, и это хороший шанс оценить игру Некомы со стороны. Взгляд магнитом притягивается к Куроо, но Цукишима решает, что сильнее этого, заставляет себя оторваться и следить за Кенмой ― сильным стратегом, слабым игроком. Спасибо Куроо, что разъярил Дайчи до предела, без этого у него бы не хватило запала остановить пас Кенмы так быстро.

Некома проигрывает все четыре попытки набрать первый даун ― свой единственный шанс заработать очки. Их долговязый новенький хорош только ростом, руки у него явно из задницы, и он упускает два паса. Попытки раннинбека Яку пробежать десять ярдов пресекает Асахи, и Некома в целом кажется слабой командой. Но Цукишима знает их настоящую силу, медленную раскачку перед превращением в дьяволов.

После четырех проваленных попыток очередь нападать переходит к Карасуно. Цукишима собирается использовать медлительность Некомы и набрать как можно больше очков, пока не начнется ад.

Лайнмены Некомы выстраиваются напротив Савамуры, Асахи и Танаки. Суга с Энношитой по краям. Куроо в центре за ними. Говнюк даже не скрывает, что собирается блицевать Цукишиму. Да это и не нужно, иначе к чему были цветы и предупреждения. Цукишима быстро оценивает других лайнменов и сразу отмечает позиции Ямамото, Кая и Инуоки ― наиболее опасных. Он дает своим знак, что начнет игру с первого «хат» ― максимально быстрый розыгрыш, чтобы Куроо и сообразить ничего не успел.

Мощная спина Асахи впереди защищает Цукишиму, Нишиноя с Хинатой готовы бежать. Прекрасно, тянуть нечего.

― Сет! Хат! ― выплевывает Цукишима, Асахи передает ему мяч и кидается вперед, швыряя Инуоку на спину любоваться голубыми небесами. Стоящий позади Куроо ловко уходит от его атаки и сталкивается с Савамурой ― прекрасно, пять секунд у них есть.

За эти драгоценные пять секунд Нишиноя успевает пробежать тридцать ярдов ― надо не забыть признаться ему в любви, анонимно, конечно, ― и Цукишима делает пас, который успешно и ровно летит в руки Нишиное. Первые тачдаун дается им легко, плюс дополнительный очко после кика, спасибо Ямагучи. Карасуно открывают счет.

Чем больше успешных атак, перехватов мяча у Некомы, тем хуже предчувствие Цукишимы. Куроо превращается в демона не сразу, а медленно ― зрелище не для трусов. Цукишиму все устраивает. Куроо с самого начала выглядел опасным, но то, во что его превратили набранные Карасуно четырнадцать очков, заставляло Цукишиму нервно облизывать губы. Горячо, красиво, страшно.

Он кивает Киеко, Укай выпускает на поле Кагеяму.

Двойная атака квотербеков их последний шанс перед спуском в преисподнюю. Шанс на успех большой, а после у Карасуно не будет возможности атаковать. Совсем. Только сдерживать натиск, пока часы не покажут четыре ноля.

Совместная защита с Кагеямой помогает обойти тактику Кенмы, возможно, в первый и последний раз, после чего очередь нападать опять переходит Карасуно.

Куроо смотрит на него с видом «какая же ты проблема, Цукки». Цукишима ухмыляется, больше не притворяясь хорошим мальчиком. Перед ним настоящий Куроо ― оголенный нерв, нескрываемая жажда победы, уничтожения. Как он умудряется совмещать в себе заботливого семпая на тренировках и машину для убийств на поле ― непонятно, но Цукишима знает одно ― это ужасно заводит. Куроо держит его на крючке своим распаленным взглядом. Хочется взмолиться Деве Марии, чтобы Цукишиму отпустило, но это вряд ли поможет.

― Сэт! ― В этот раз он выбирает четыре «хат», чтобы растянуть время, поиграть на нервах Некомы, заставить ошибиться.

Это не так много, как девять, все таки они не в отчаянном положении пока что, но все же достаточно, чтобы Ямамото дрогнул и почти совершил ошибку. Куроо остается спокойным вплоть до третьего хат. Ну как спокойным, он словно дикое животное, ждущее лучшего момента для атаки. У Куроо отменная интуиция, он чувствует Цукишиму лучше кого бы то ни было, как будто знает все наперед.

Едва с языка Цукишимы срывается четвертый «хат», Куроо бросается вперед, ныряет совсем низко и врезается в Савамуру, в секунду заставив его потерять равновесие. Цукишима не смотрит на него сознательно, собирает остатки хладнокровия, следит за Нишиноей, но тот закрыт, а Хината еще слишком далеко для передачи мяча. Куроо очень близко, руки чешутся сделать спайк, а еще невыносимо хочется подставиться просто чтобы почувствовать Куроо телом, перестать бояться. Можно ведь закрыть мяч, упасть, спасти руки ― будет еще три попытки.

Цукишима вытягивается для паса, но тут же прижимает мяч обратно к груди, потому Куроо здесь ― перед ним, словно телепорт.

Он сбивает Цукишиму на землю почти нежно, даже не верится сначала. Приваливает всем весом под свисток рефери.

― Умный мальчик, ― шепчет Куроо, поднимая голову. Влажная черная челка совсем не практичной длины липнет ко лбу. Цукишиме хочется убрать ее языком. Вместо этого он улыбается и садится.

― Спасибо, что были так аккуратны со мной.

― Я в первый раз всегда нежный, ― говорит Куроо так, чтобы слышал только Цукишима, затем поднимается и протягивает руку.

Цукишима встает сам, передает мяч рефери и они расходятся, без слов занимая свои позиции.

― Прости, ― бросает Дайчи.

Он не говорит ободрительной чуши вроде «больше этого не повторится», потому что не уверен и не хочет лгать. Цукишиме это и не нужно. Хотя бы он избавился от страха, но, наверное, зря.

Во второй раз он не дает Куроо сбить себя, швыряя мяч в землю и останавливая время.

В третий раз место Куроо занимает Лев, использует свой рост, чтобы обойти Савамуру и расчистить путь лайнменам. Асахи с Танакой застревают в равной схватке с Каем и Ямамото, но теперь Цукишиму атакуют буквально все в Некоме.

Он успевает передать мяч Хинате, но того сшибают, не позволив набрать и ярда.

В четвертый раз Цукишима убеждается, что шутки кончились и вот настоящая игра, вторая половина окунает их в кошмар.

Едва мяч ложится в ладони Цукишимы, начинается бойня. Савамура схватывается с Куроо, Танака с кем-то еще, это не важно, главное, что все они сдерживают соперников. Цукишима ищет глазами Хинату для паса ― идеальный момент, ведь все сосредоточены только на том, чтобы завалить Цукишиму…

И тут он спотыкается о собственные наблюдения: Савамура по-прежнему сдерживает Куроо, но что-то здесь не так. Он отвлекается лишь на секунду, даже меньше, и этого достаточно выросшему справа Ямамото.

«Откуда?..» ― думает Цукишима прежде, чем ступни отрываются от земли, а все тело прошибает боль, и он понимает, что не чувствует в руке мяча, вообще не чувствует хватку, сжатых пальцев.

Удар о землю оглушает и отрезвляет одновременно. Цукишима заставляет себя разлепить глаза и посмотреть, что происходит, хоть это не так просто. Мир ― сплошная картина импрессиониста: размытый, нечеткий, состоящий из цветных пятен. Не сразу становится понятно, что это всего лишь съехавшие очки, но бегущего к нему Савамуру Цукишима различает.

Хочется кусать губы от боли, плеваться ругательствами от досады, а еще хочется петь хвалебные оды стратегии Куроо. Говнюк старательно притягивал Цукишиму все это время, распалял, заводил, чтобы, поймав все его внимание, отдать на съедение команде.

Цукишима с трудом садиться, в первую очередь проверяет правую руку, отмахиваясь от помощи. А потом из груди вырывается смешок, заставляющий напрячься присевшего рядом Сугу.

― Я в порядке, ― говорит Цукишима, вставая, но нихрена он не в порядке. Пальцы подчиняются, а вот от локтя до плеча рука немеет ― точность потеряна, у него получится только короткий пас. Возможно.

― Это как морской бой, ― бросает Куроо. ― Интересно, сколько палуб у твоего корабля? Одну я, кажется, ранил.

Цукишима опять смеется, но уже не с Куроо, который так легко уничтожает в Цукишиме любовь к здравому смыслу и вытягивает наружу его настоящего: любящего опасность и риск мазохиста. Цукишима смеется с себя, выпрямляется и вытягивает руку, демонстрируя ее Куроо. Он чувствует у себя на губах улыбку ― слишком открытую и неожиданно искреннюю, и говорит:

― Ранил, но не убил.

― Тогда продолжим, ― Куроо улыбается в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое Айшилду 21, Юсукэ Мурате и Риитиро Инагаки


End file.
